A Gilmore Christmas
by the4thlorelai
Summary: The season 6 Christmas episode we didn't get...hehehe just read!


**A/N: Okay, I can officially call myself a horrible person - that's two stories I've deserted now. "Home" is on hiatus for a while and some good news for anyone who's read "The Chilton Saga Unwinds": I'll be re-writing it, starting from chapter 10, so you'll get to see that sometime in January**

**RIGHT, SO…back to this story. It's a holiday-themed fic, of course. It takes place right after 6.10. Keep in mind that not all issues that are going on in the Gilmore world now will be resolved, but they will at least be addressed. It's possible that I'll write a sequel, but not likely, especially if you guys don't like it. **

**Please review! Happy Holidays... now on with the story!**

cut to kitchen

(Rory is writing on the refrigerator notepad. Lorelai enters.)

LORELAI: Hey, Hon. What're you doing?

RORY: Did you know Paul Anka is scared of mistletoe?

LORELAI: Yeah. There was some hanging around from last Christmas that I found last week. He barked at it and whimpered. Poor guy.

RORY: Well, you didn't write it down.

LORELAI: Oops.

(Rory finishes writing and walks over to the table where Lorelai is flipping through Christmas catalogues.)

RORY: Why is he so scared of everything?

LORELAI: What are you implying?

RORY: Nothing. Just that it's weird.

(Lorelai gasps.)

LORELAI: It's perfectly normal!

RORY: Mom, he's scared of 96 things that you even know of, not counting the mistletoe.

LORELAI: Well, the mistletoe is understandable. I think he's Jewish.

RORY: Oh, sure. And the bacon? What dog has any negative reaction to bacon?

LORELAI: My dog, apparently.

RORY: I should probably be more surprised than I am, right?

LORELAI: Yep.

RORY: So, what's on the adgenda for today?

LORELAI: Only a few days until Christmas, so...

RORY: So, you're going to stay home and watch TV shows voted the worst in history just for the sake of putting your Christmas shopping off, so you can hit the mall last minute on Christmas Eve?

LORELAI: You know me too well.

RORY: Why are you even looking through the catalogue then?

LORELAI: I should probably have some kind of idea what I'm getting people when I go shopping.

RORY: You don't?

LORELAI: You do?

(Rory leaves the kitchen and returns seconds later with three huge bags from Damien's.)

LORELAI: Can I see the receipt?

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: Makes it easier than pulling everything out.

(Rory hands her the receipt.)

LORELAI: Oh my God! You bought these on October 18; you've got to be kidding me!

RORY: I was bored.

LORELAI: Guess I shouldn't be surprised.

(Lorelai looks down at the receipt.)

RORY: And you know how they have big Black Friday sales? Damien's was having a month long earlybird sale and I got so much stuff! Peanuts salt and pepper shakers for Luke.

LORELAI: For the diner! Brilliant!

RORY: A metal detector...

LORELAI: For Sookie?

RORY (laughing): For Paris.

LORELAI: Paris wants a metal detector?

RORY: She mentioned something about digging up silver in the Yale Gardens.

LORELAI: So it's a funny gift?

RORY: I'm not sure.

LORELAI: Well, it's Paris. Hey, who are the pearls for?

RORY: Uh, Grandma?

LORELAI: Oh. This is what happens when you shop 2 months early.

RORY: I can just give them to someone else, though.

LORELAI: Like who? Lane?

RORY: Funny.

LORELAI: So, do we have a game plan for that?

RORY: For what?

LORELAI: How we're handling the grandma, grandpa situation?

RORY: Grandpa's not the one I have a problem with.

LORELAI: Are you sure he doesn't have a problem with you? You just took off without saying anything.

RORY: Nope. I called him. I told him I'm going back to Yale and I think he had a stroke...in a good way.

LORELAI: You can have a good stroke?

RORY: Guess so.

LORELAI: You learn something new everyday. So you're just going to talk to him and not Grandma?

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: You sure?

RORY: Yeah, why do you care?

LORELAI: I don't, I kind of just - I feel bad for her.

RORY: No way!

LORELAI: Crazy, I know. But we talked.

RORY: You and Grandma?

LORELAI: Yeah. She thinks she lost you the way she lost me.

RORY: I didn't get pregnant.

LORELAI: I know.

RORY: And I'm not going to, at least not in the near future.

LORELAI: But you rejected the plan she had for you and you went against her and her life.

RORY: I never liked that kind of life.

LORELAI: But when you're living with Emily and Richard, your choices are limited.

RORY: She didn't lose me. I just didn't belong there.

LORELAI: I told her she didn't lose you.

RORY: Good. Mom! Now you got me feeling sorry for her, too!

LORELAI: This is scary.

RORY: Could be the lack of coffee.

LORELAI: Luke's?

RORY: Let's go!

cut to the diner

(Rory and Lorelai are sitting at the counter playing bagel hockey. The diner is empty. Luke is not there, either.)

RORY: Nice!

LORELAI: You too, this could be your best game ever.

RORY: Oh, now, let's not forget about the championship game of '99!

LORELAI: Ah, May 26, 1999...

RORY: A historic day.

(The bells on the door jingle and Lorelai and Rory look up. Luke is standing in the doorway.)

LUKE: What are you two doing here?

LORELAI: Waiting for coffee. Where were you?

LUKE: The diner's closed.

LORELAI: Closed? The diner's never closed.

RORY: Especially on a Thursday morning.

LUKE: It's the afternoon now and yes, I'm closed. I'm meeting a business associate here in a few minutes.

LORELAI: If you're closed, why was the door open?

LUKE: Because no one's ever broken in before.

LORELAI: So you leave it open all the time? I could wake up and come here and get coffee at 2 AM if I wanted?

LUKE: Why would you do that?

LORELAI: What business associate are you talking about?

LUKE: You don't know him.

LORELAI: Obviously not.

LUKE: He's my pickle supplier, okay? I get my pickles from him, now you've got to get out of here!

(Rory's cell phone rings to the tune of "Dominic the Donkey".)

LUKE: Aw, geez!

LORELAI: Relax, Scrooge, we're leaving.

(Lorelai turns her head pretending to be angry with Luke and she and Rory leave. Luke walks to the phone and dials a number.)

LUKE: When are you getting here? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!

(scene fluctuates between Luke and April, who is riding her bike and wearing her weird helmet, struggling to talk on her cell phone.)

APRIL: I'm almost there.

LUKE: This is supposed to be day of festive fun!

APRIL: You're really raining on the parade, then, aren't you? Listen, I can't talk now.

(April drops the phone, but quickly stops her bike and recovers it.)

LUKE: I don't want to talk, I just want to know where you are.

(April gets on her bike and starts riding again. Miss Patty's dance studio is clearly visible.)

APRIL: I'm in front of...

(she looks up at the sign on the studio.)

APRIL: Miss Patty's.

LUKE: What? No! Get out of there right now!

APRIL: I am, I am, geez. Hey look! It's your diner!

LUKE: The building I'm standing in? Terrific!

APRIL: I see you!

LUKE: Great!

(He hands up the phone as APril enters, taking off her helmet.)

APRIL: Why'd you hang up?

LUKE: Why would I stay on the phone with you 20 feet away?

APRIL: It's fun.

LUKE: Things sure have changed since I was a kid.

APRIL: (laughing) So, what's first?

LUKE: I was thinking about some ice cream.

(Luke sees April looking through the glass window at Taylor's ice cream shop.)

LUKE: Not there, though. Then maybe we can head over to the mall and go shopping.

APRIL: I hate the mall. They underpay employees.

LUKE: They contribute to urban sprawl.

APRIL: They charge you to park...

LUKE: So even if you're only there for five minutes, you still have to pay the extra $3 fee.

APRIL: I like the ice cream idea, though. And, hey! There's a new display at the Hartford history museum about Stars Hollow!

LUKE: And you want to see that?

APRIL: Sure. Don't you? It's about your town.

LUKE: Yes, but this town has no history. Well, except for a bunch of soldiers who waited to an enemy who never showed up.

APRIL: That's stupid.

LUKE: You just made my day.

APRIL: Mall?

LUKE: Mall. Thank God you're slightly normal.

APRIL: Come on, then!

(As Luke switches the "Open" sign to "Closed" and he and April walk to his truck together, we see Lorelai and Rory staring at them from a distance with suspicious expressions.)

cut to the Dragonfly

(An employee meeting is in progress. Lorelai and Sookie are standing in from of the room and Michel is sitting on their right side, scowling. About 30 Dragonfly employees are seated in the room.)

SOOKIE: So you have to fix it tomorrow? It can't wait just one more day? I need running water to prepare for Christmas dinner!

GEORGE: I can wait until Monday, but the new pipe's going to cost extra to ship over holiday weekend.

(Sookie opens her mouth to speak, but Lorelai stops her.)

LORELAI: Not happening, Sook. Let George get it done and you can start dinner at your house tomorrow.

SOOKIE: I can't! Jackson's stupid watermelon clogged up the pipes there, too! I won't have the sink running until Saturday.

LORELAI: I'm just going to let that go. Uh, ok, fine. You'll come to my house. Problem solved. Next issue?

(Michel stands up.)

LORELAI: Michel!

SOOKIE: Not again.

MICHEL: I figure since everyone keeps ignoring me when I present the idea, I'd speak about it here at the employee meeting, where, if I remember correctly, you said that no suject was off limits, did you not?

LORELAI: I did.

MICHEL: Well, then, may I?

LORELAI: (sighing) Be my guest.

MICHEL: Why, thank you, Lorelai. How thoughtful.

(He turns to the employees. His fake smile has faded.)

MICHEL: Now, who here is Jewish?

(4 people raise their hands.)

MICHEL: Ah, so you will be celebrating Hannukah, no?

(Those few people nod.)

MICHEL: And is Hannukah not an eight day celebration?

(They nod again.)

LORELAI: I know it's an eight day holiday, Michel! Paul Anka's Jewish, remember?

MICHEL: Yes, well, I am just making sure. See, I just converted to Judaism, so I am unfamiliar with the holiday so far. Apparently, so is Lorelai. But even when I politely asked if I might please be able to stay home from work for those eight days, she refused.

LORELAI: Michel! You don't take off all eight days!

MICHEL: Therefore, one might conclude that Lorelai Gilmore has some very distorted discrimination against the Jewish people!

LORELAI: I do not! You're not getting off and this meeting is over. See you tomorrow, guys.

(The Dragonfly employees start leaving. Only Sookie, Michel, and Lorelai remain.)

LORELAI: What is wrong with you? We talked about that!

MICHEL: Did we? Oh, right. I remember. Well, bye.

(Michel exits.)

cut to the mall

(Luke and April are at the food court. They have clearly been done eating for a while.)

LUKE: The price of that one shirt!

APRIL: A total disgrace.

LUKE: So, want to keep shopping or leave? I can take you back to your house, it's not a problem.

APRIL: I have to get my bike, though. But I don't want to leave yet, this is fun.

LUKE: Yeah. Yeah, it is.

APRIL: Okay, so we're done with your Christmas list, but I still have to get something for my mom.

LUKE: Right.

(Luke and April get up and throw out their garbage. They walk back into the main part of the mall and April points to a jewlery store.)

LUKE: You think she'd want jewlery?

APRIL: Oh, yeah. She's into all that stuff. Diamonds, gold, anything expensive. Personally, I think it's a waste of money, but Christmas shopping's always easy.

LUKE: Then let's go.

(They make their way into the jewlery store. April goes to one showcase while Luke looks in another on the other side of the store. There, he sees Rory looking at the same stuff. She also sees him and they awkwardly turn toward each other.)

LUKE: Hi Rory.

RORY: Uh, hey. I thought you hated malls.

LUKE: Who told you that?

RORY: You're kidding, right? I sat through a 16 minute and 36 second rant. Remember? I kept track of time while my mom ran home to get her time.

LUKE: People change.

RORY: Uh huh.

LUKE: I happen to be completely open-minded.

RORY: But what are you doing in the jewlery store?

LUKE: Oh, you know.

RORY: Ah, Christmas present for my mom?

LUKE: Right.

RORY: I won't say anything.

LUKE: Uh, thanks. What about you?

RORY: Huh?

LUKE: What are you doing here? Don't you do Christmas shopping in October?

RORY: Yep, I stole my mom's list. I'm not going to let her be part of the Christmas Eve stampede that injured four last year.

LUKE: Good thing.

RORY: So, I should get this done. It was good to-

(April walks upto Luke.)

APRIL: Hey, I found the perfect thing. It's a pair of gold studs - she'll love them. The woman's cleaning them off now, so it should be another 10 minutes. Wanna go look in the book store?

RORY: Oh...

LUKE: Oh, uh, April! This is Rory. Rory, this is April...my daughter.

RORY: Your-

LUKE (to April): Go look, I'll be there in a second.

(April nods and exits.)

RORY: Your daughter?

LUKE: Please, Rory, let me explain.

RORY: You haven't been seeing another woman?

LUKE: No. April's mother was my high school girlfriend through college.

RORY: You went to college?

LUKE: No, she went to college.

RORY: Who?

LUKE: Anna.

RORY: Your old girlfriend?

LUKE: Yeah, and she was pregnant when we broke up, so she never told me. That's what April said. And-

RORY: Luke, wait. Don't explain it to me, talk to my mom!

LUKE: No, Rory. No, come on.

(Rory takes her cell phone out of her pocket and presses a number on speed dial. Luke shifts uncomfortably when Rory hands him the phone.)

LORELAI: Hey, Hon. Have you heard those Clinique commercials on the radio? They're so weird.

LUKE: Hi.

LORELAI: Luke? What are you doing on Rory's phone?

LUKE: Oh, I just bumped into her, actually.

LORELAI: Really? Where?

LUKE: At the mall.

LORELAI: The mall?

LUKE: Yep.

LORELAI: You hate malls. And hey! Rory has no shopping to do. She's not doing mine, is she?

LUKE: I-

LORELAI: I should've known she'd do this. From now on, I'm not telling her anything.

LUKE: Oh, sure.

LORELAI: So why are you calling?

LUKE: Because-

LORELAI: You have a cell, too.

LUKE: Yeah, but-

LORELAI: You left it at home again?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Monosyllabic man.

LUKE: You're not giving me a chance to get many syllables in!

LORELAI: Sorry, geez.

LUKE: I have something to tell you.

LORELAI: Oh, go ahead. I'm listening.

LUKE: Kay, see, everyone had a high school sweetheart. You had Christopher. I had...Anna.

LORELAI: Anna?

LUKE: And then we had April.

LORELAI: April?

LUKE: My daughter.

(There is silence on the other line for several seconds.)

LUKE: Lorelai?

LORELAI: You have a daughter?

LUKE: Yes.

LORELAI: But you didn't tell me.

LUKE: I just found out last month!

LORELAI: Oh. But why didn't you tell me then? I mean, what about the no secrets thing?

LUKE: I didn't want it to screw us up. I want us to get married. I need us to get married.

LORELAI: I understand.

LUKE: You do?

LORELAI: Well, yeah. I have Rory and you're not her father. It wouldn't be right for me not to accept this.

LUKE: Yeah, I guess so.

LORELAI: But are you going to be involved in her life now?

LUKE: I hope so.

LORELAI: Me too.

cut to the Dragonfly - kitchen

(Sookie is stirring something and Lorelai is standing next to her eating a muffin.)

SOOKIE: We're skipping the whole happy family Christmas celebration thing this year.

LORELAI: But it's Martha's first Christmas! Plus, you always loved stuff like that.

SOOKIE: If I have to be around Jackson's mother for more than 30 seconds one more time, I may saw her to pieces.

LORELAI: You'd need a saw first.

SOOKIE: Can you ask Luke if I can maybe borrow his?

LORELAI: Oh, sure.

SOOKIE: Besides, I really should be at the inn on Sunday. I skipped Christmas dinner last year and Bob made a fish instead of a ham.

LORELAI: I remember that. Didn't you threaten to saw him to pieces also?

SOOKIE: Yep, and did you ever see him again?

LORELAI: Actually, no.

SOOKIE: Mm hmm.

(Michel walks into the kitchen, grabs a banana, peels it, and bites down on it very hard. As he begins to leave, Lorelai stops him.)

LORELAI: Wait, Michel. Come here.

(Michel stops and takes a tiny step towards Lorelai.)

LORELAI: Just tell me something - why did you become Jewish?

MICHEL: It was a call from God.

LORELAI: But weren't you Atheist before?

(Sookie raises her eyebrows and stares at Michel. He looks cornered.)

MICHEL: Alright! Fine! But you know, I was right!

LORELAI: What are you talking about?

MICHEL: Didn't I tell you that Tobin is out to ruin my life? He goes away and then suddenly he's back sucking up to you. I hate him!

LORELAI: What does Tobin have to do with this. He's not even here!

MICHEL: He called you last week.

LORELAI: To tell me about his success in Montana.

MICHEL: As a monk!

LORELAI: So?

MICHEL: He's sucking up again!

LORELAI: By becoming a monk?

MICHEL: Yes!

LORELAI: Okay, here's an idea. Let's have Christmas at the inn this year.

MICHEL: And Hannukah?

LORELAI: And Hannukah.

SOOKIE: What do you mean?

LORELAI: I mean me, you, Rory, Lane, Luke, Jackson, Davey, Martha...and Michel.

SOOKIE: Like one big happy family!

MICHEL: I am not part of a big happy family!

LORELAI: Come on!

MICHEL: Fine! But only if I can bring Fifi.

SOOKIE: Fifi?

MICHEL: My girlfriend.

LORELAI: Uh, sure.

MICHEL: Good, bye now.

(Michel exits.)

SOOKIE: This is going to be so fun!

LORELAI: Yes! Okay gotta go.

SOOKIE: Where?

LORELAI: Luke's I have something to take care of

SOOKIE: Have fun.

LORELAI: I'm sure I will.

cut to Stars Hollow street

(Lorelai is running towards the diner. She ops the door, slipping on the ice, but managing to get up. When the door opens, Luke looks up with a started expression.)

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: Hey.

LORELAI: I'm here to officially invite you to the Dragonfly Inn Holiday Bonanza!

LUKE: What's that?

LORELAI: Just everyone getting together to open presents and eat this Sunday.

LUKE: Taylor's not going to be there?

LORELAI (laughing): It's not a town thing.

LUKE: I'll be there.

(Lorelai sits down at the counter.)

LORELAI: And maybe you could bring April?

LUKE: Really?

LORELAI: I don't want you to think I'm not okay with this.

LUKE: I don't.

LORELAI: Good, so she'll be there?

LUKE: I'll have to check with her mother.

LORELAI: Oh.

LUKE: I haven't seen this woman in 12 years. I swear, you know I wouldn't lie.

LORELAI: Calm down. It's fine.

(phone rings.)

LUKE: Good.

(He picks up the phone. The scene fluctuates between Anna and Luke.)

LUKE: Hello?

ANNA: Luke Danes?

LUKE: Yeah.

ANNA: This is Anna Nardini.

LUKE: Oh.

(He looks awkwardly at the smiling Lorelai in front of him.)

LUKE: Hi.

ANNA: It's been, what? 12 years now?

LUKE: Yeah, look. This is a really bad time to talk.

ANNA: I'll be quick. I just want to ask you to please talk to me before you take April anywhere.

LUKE: Oh. I thought April told you.

ANNA: Nope. But even if she had, I still needed to speak to you first.

LUKE: Sorry.

(Lorelai gives him a confused look and Luke returns it with an apologetic gesture.)

ANNA: I should go.

LUKE: Yeah.

ANNA: Bye.

LUKE: Yeah. I meant, bye.

(They hang up.)

LORELAI: Who was that?

LUKE: Anna.

LORELAI: Oh, how is she?

LUKE: I don't know.

LORELAI: Okay.

LUKE: I just- she doesn't seem to mind me being in April's life.

LORELAI: Well, that's good!

LUKE: Yeah, it really is.

cut to Gilmore house - living room

(Rory is sorting through papers on the coffee table. Lorelai enters.)

LORELAI: What is this?

(She holds up a shopping bag.)

RORY: That is a bag.

LORELAI: Full of...?

RORY: Gifts.

LORELAI: For...?

RORY: People.

LORELAI: Like who?

RORY: Uh, Sookie, Jackson, Michel.

LORELAI: Ah ha!

RORY: What?

LORELAI: You did my shopping!

RORY: I might've.

LORELAI: This obviously isn't yours. Why would you have bought a present for Michel? Why whould I have bought a present for Michel?

RORY: He wasn't on your list. I added him.

LORELAI: Rory!

RORY: It was the right thing to do.

LORELAI: You are too moral! It's annoying. Now I have nothing to do Christmas Eve.

RORY: Oh yes you do.

LORELAI: Like what? Not wrapping presents. I'm going with the plastic bag wrapping paper this year.

RORY: You haven't seen the weather recently?

LORELAI: Because I usually sit at home curled up on the couch watching the Weather Channel? Don't act so surprised.

RORY: Well, they've just added that midget guy with the wig and the glass eye, so it's kind of fun.

LORELAI: I'm so proud of you.

RORY: Well, then, that bad karma's going to kick both of our butts.

LORELAI: You're 21 years old, kid, say ass!

RORY: The moral Rory still lives.

LORELAI: So, why was I supposed to be watching the Weather Channel?

RORY: There's a huge snowstorm heading our way tomorrow night. Now, I assume you and snow have sorted things out since last year's rumble?

LORELAI: Oh yeah. We had a long talk in March as it was melting and we agreed that there's still hope for our relationship.

RORY: Please tell me no one saw you sitting there talking to yourself.

LORELAI: I was talking to the snow!

RORY: So that's a yes?

LORELAI: That's a yes.

RORY: So, you want to...

LORELAI: Standd out on the roof at midnight eating doughnuts? Absolutely!

RORY: The snow is late this year.

LORELAI: Oh, it's just saving itself as a Christmas gift for me.

RORY: It told you that too, huh?

(Lorelai grins.)

LORELAI: So what are you doing there?

RORY: Just getting some stuff in order for the spring semester.

LORELAI: Nowhere to live yet?

RORY: Actually, I called Paris and she told me she overheard someone talking about transgerring to Princeton and they're looking for someone to move into their dorm.

LORELAI: That's fantastic. It's perfect, on campus and everything. Who's transferring?

RORY: One of the Yale Daily News reporters.

LORELAI: Oh, right...does Paris have something to do with that?

RORY: Mom-

LORELAI: I mean, with all those deadened keyboards and the people scared to death of Paris, it must've been easy to overhear!

RORY: I'm sure. Kay, I'm off to bed.

LORELAI: Night, Hon.

RORY: Night.

cut to Gilmore house - hallway

(Lorelai is sneeking around trying not to make any noise. She walks into the hallway, grabs her keys, and opens the foor, but before she is able to leave, she is stopped.)

RORY: Where are you going at 10 AM on a Saturday morning?

LORELAI: Luke's.

RORY: You're never up before noon on the weekends.

LORELAI: But I'm hungry!

RORY: There's massive amounts of Chinese in the fridge.

LORELAI: Let me shop!

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: You didn't get anything for Paul Anka. Dogs are people, too!

RORY: Sad excuse to go to the mall.

LORELAI: Yeah, well.

RORY: Go ahead; with you gone, I can get these articles written by tonight.

LORELAI: And you can't do that with me here?

RORY: Not if I want to keep my job.

LORELAI: Enough said. I'll be back soon.

RORY: Only because the mall's closing early.

LORELAI: Of course...I'm gone!

(Lorelai exits. Rory shakes her head smiling.)

cut to Gilmore house - Rory's bedroom

(Rory hops onto her bed holding the phone. She dials a number. Scene fluctuates between Rory and Lane at the Kim residence.)

LANE: Hello?

RORY: Hi.

LANE: Thank God! I'm so sick of Korean telemarketers.

RORY: Worse than American telemarketers?

LANE: Way worse! Especially the products they sell. Compare a year's subscription of In Touch magazine to a a 6 month supply of tofu pot-pie.

RORY: Gross.

LANE: Definitely. So what's up?

RORY: I was just going to invite you to the Dragonfly for Christmas. Your mom can come too, especially if that's your only option.

LANE: Can't, Church.

RORY: Right, I hate how you're back under your mom's control again.

LANE: That's my only choice if I want to live here.

RORY: You sure you can't work something out with the band?

LANE: Ex-bandmates don't live together, Rory. It's not rock and roll.

RORY: But you said you're not rock and roll anymore. That's all in the past, right?

LANE: Of course. Now I'm just a young Korean woman waiting for a handsome young Korean man to ask my mother for my hand in marriage.

RORY: Sounds like you've got some life ahead of you.

LANE: I have no doubts.

RORY: You know, my offer to you to stay with us still stands.

LANE: No thanks, I've reached a level of acceptance. I can't back down now.

RORY: If you're sure.

LANE: I appriciate it, though.

(Lane looks around the house nervously.)

LANE: I should go. I'm not supposed to be on the phone before noon or after 9.

RORY: Geez.

LANE: Bye.

RORY: Bye.

(They hang up.)

cut to Luke's

(Luke is talking on the phone.)

LUKE: It'll only be for a few hours. Yeah, dinner. Umm, yeah, sure, I can drive her back. Okay, thanks Anna.

(Luke hangs up. He is beaming.)

cut to Gilmore house

(Rory is walking slowly into Lorelai's dark bedroom.)

RORY (whispering): Mom, you up?

LORELAI: Of course, you ready?

RORY: Not quite.

LORELAI: Why not? It's midnight. The ladder's all ready and everything.

RORY: It's not snowing.

LORELAI: What do you mean, it's not snowing? I watched the weather channel all day to confirm it!

RORY: You saw the midget guy?

LORELAI: Herman, yes.

RORY: Sorry, Mom.

LORELAI: Tomorrow, then.

RORY: If it snows tomorrow.

LORELAI: Oh, it will.

RORY: Okay, I'm sure it will. Get some sleep now.

(Rory exits.)

cut to Gilmore house - stairs

(Lorelai is slowly walking down the staircase. When she gets to the bottom, she sees all the presents under the tree and Rory and Luke standing in front of it smiling.)

RORY: Good morning.

LORELAI: Morning. How's all these presents get here?

LUKE: Santa.

LORELAI: This is so cool. I've always wanted to have a Christmas thing where I could come downstairs to the great smell of delicious fooand find presents under the tree wrapped and waiting to be opened. My two favorite people in the world being here kind of makes up for the lack of delicious food.

RORY: I'm glad. You done?

LORELAI: Yes.

LUKE: Let's go.

LORELAI: I have to take a shower, but I'll meet you guys at the inn.

RORY: I'll wait here.

LORELAI: No, Hon. Help Luke get the presents to the inn.

RORY: Got it.

(Rory and Luke begin to pick up boxes from under the Christmas tree and take them outside.)

cut to the Dragonfly - lobby

(Luke and Rory walk in. Michel, Fifi, Sookie, Jackson, their kids, and April are already there.)

LUKE: April.

APRIL: My mom dropped me off.

LUKE: I was going to pick you up.

APRIL: Well, now you don't have to.

LUKE: Oh, okay. She's...she's not still here, is she?

APRIL: No.

LUKE: Oh, good. I mean, um, yes. Right, yeah.

(Michel and Gigi kiss passionately. Luke covers both April and Rory's eyes.)

cut to Gilmore house - living room

(The phone rings, but Lorelai is in the bathroom. She comes out in a towel running to the phone, but it has already gone to voicemail. Lorelai listens.)

LOGAN'S VOICE: Rory? Rory, I need to talk to you, please. Please answer. Okay, please at least call me back. I've left a thousand messages on your cell already. Please.

cut to Dragonfly - lobby

(Lorelai enters.)

MICHEL: Lorelai! Hello! Fifi, Lorelai. Lorelai, Fifi.

(Fifi holds her hand out; Lorelai shakes it.)

MICHEL: Come, come! Open the present I got for you!

LORELAI: Okay...I guess.

(Michel grabs her wrist and leads to the inn's Christmas tree. Everyone else follows them and sits down on the couch and chairs surrounding the tree. Lorelai crawls under the tree and pushes a bunch of boxes to the front.)

LORELAI: This one's from Jackson to Rory.

RORY: Thanks.

JACKSON: Sure.

(Lorelai hands Rory the box and continues distributing gifts accordingly.)

LORELAI: Wow, a...what's this?

MICHEL: It's a doggie carseat!

LORELAI: Wow, thanks Michel.

SOOKIE (whispering): He's drunk.

LORELAI (whispering): I noticed.

SOOKIE: Oh, look, it's Frog Gone Fishing! Thank you, Honey.

JACKSON: Only 3 more and your frog figure collection's done.

LORELAI: And you've got a birthday coming up in a few months, Sook!

(Lorelai opens a box. There's a jewlery box inside. Luke motions for her to join him on the other side of the room.)

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: Don't open that yet.

LORELAI: Why?

LUKE: All this stuff the past month - Rory coming home, It's made you feel ready enough to take this on.

LORELAI: Take what on?

LUKE: Marriage. And now that I know you're fine with April being in my life, I feel ready, too.

LORELAI: What are you saying?

LUKE: That we should set a date for real this time.

LORELAI: Finally!

LUKE: Open it!

(Lorelai opens the jewlery box. Inside is a gold necklace with diamonds encrusted in the front. She turns it over. Engraved on the back is "I'm Reflecting Light. I love you, Lorelai Gilmore." She looks at him and suddenly kisses him. They end up making out for 2 and a half minutes. Rory sees them and approaches them.)

RORY: What are you so happy about?

LORELAI: We're setting a date for the wedding

RORY: You're kissing! So when's it going to be?

LUKE: How about next week?

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: Sure! We can get married in your backyard. We'll put out some lawn chairs and invite the town. What else is there? If Mother Nature knows what's good for her, it'll snow that day, too!

LORELAI (hesitating): You know what? That sounds great.

LORELAI: I'm getting married!

RORY: I know!

(They hug; Rory's cell phone rings.)

RORY: Gotta take this. We'll celebrate when I get back!

(Rory exits.)

LUKE: Why is her ringtone Dominic the Donkey?

LORELAI: Let's go open the rest of the presents.

LUKE: I hate that song.

cut to the Dragonfly - dinging room

(Rory answers the phone. Scene fluctuates.)

RORY: Hello?

LOGAN: Merry CHristmas, Ace.

RORY: What are you doing?

LOGAN: Huh?

RORY: You're not supposed to wish your ex-girlfriend a merry Christmas.

LOGAN: Um, sorry?

RORY: And why have you been calling me so much?

LOGAN: Ace-

RORY: I thought it might've been to make up, but then I realized we're broken up.

LOGAN: Doesn't mean we can't get back together!

RORY: It does mean that!

LOGAN: No it doesn't!

RORY: Maybe I don't want to get back together with you!

LOGAN: Are you seeing someone else?

(Rory hesitates.)

RORY: Yes.

LOGAN: What? Why?

RORY: Well, I assume you're seeing someone else. 'Cause your self-critiquing was completely on the ball. You aren't the commitment type! And I can't commit either. Because I'm afraid of becoming that person again.

LOGAN: You mean the person who has some fun in their life and doesn't spend all of their time thinking about school? That kind of person?

RORY: You spend no time thinking about school! And you turned me into that person.

LOGAN: And it worked. Us together...it worked!

RORY: We only worked together when I was that person, and I'm not anymore!

LOGAN: Ace, come on!

RORY: Bye, Logan!

(She hangs up and takes a deep breath. Lorelai enters.)

LORELAI: You okay?

RORY: You heard everything?

LORELAI: Everyone heard everything.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Come here.

(They hug.)

LORELAI: Oh my God!

RORY: What?

(Lorelai runs to the door and out onto the porch. Rory follows. Everyone else walkks outside curiously, also.)

RORY: Mom, what's wrong?

LUKE: Lorelai?

LORELAI: I smell snow.

(As everyone looks up, snowflakes begin to fall. Lorelai grins.)


End file.
